


Bad Girl/Good Boy

by lapetitemort20



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Choking, Domme!Tessa, Drabble, F/M, Good Boy, Happy Birthday, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, STOP TALKING, Smut, That Black Latex Outfit, Vicky Vice, bad girl, gagging, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitemort20/pseuds/lapetitemort20
Summary: Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Bad Girl/Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessafreakingvirtue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessafreakingvirtue/gifts).



> Wishing a very Happy Birthday to @tessafreakingvirtue! I couldn’t get my behind in order to write you a proper full length fic so this smut drabble will have to do. I hope you like it x

“Shut up.”

“Really?”

One latex-gloved hand slides up his bare chest. “Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?”

“I thought you like my noises,” he winces, as she tightens his straps viciously.

“Shhhh.”

Now he really can’t talk. There’s a ball gag in his mouth. It means she’s going to use hers.

Licking his bound wrists and ankles.

Deep throating, choking herself on his straining cock.

Sucking his balls.

Keeping him on a titillating edge.

She grips his leather collar, thumbs pressing into his neck. Demanding, she slurps up his drool with snaking hunger, “Who’s a good boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this drabble was so much fun! Let me know if you liked it here or @lapetitemort20 on Twitter. 
> 
> I’m also contemplating taking prompts for future drabbles, what do you think?


End file.
